Turn around, girlfriend
by Orlissa92
Summary: So much more happend than we saw on the night when Mimi and Angel met on the line between life and death...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

The last thing she could hear was Roger shouting her name, and then she fell into something like the thick fog. She couldn't hear or see anything. Was this death?

Then the fog get thinner and thinner, and she could feel the floor under her feet, and a figure in front of her. And the figure was so familiar.

She took a step forward, to see the person clearer. Then her heart skipped a beat.

It was Angel!

She started to run, and threw herself into Angel's arms. When they released each other, she looked at her friend happily. Angel was wearing a shining white gown, her hair was black, and longer than any time in her life, just as she was wearing a wig, and she was much more well… feminine than she remembered.

'Angel, oh my God! I missed you so much! You do look great!' said Mimi.

'Thanks, sugar' she said with a sad smile 'But you shouldn't be there.'

'Why?' Mimi asked.

''Cause you should be alive.' Mimi could see tears in her friend's eyes. 'You should be down there with Roger and Collins and the others.'

'So… Am I dead?' The only thing she could think was this.

'Not exactly.' Angel shook her head. 'But you'll be if you won't turn back.'

Mimi looked around. Well, she could see that they were standing in a beautiful garden. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, it was warm, and it was peaceful. Suddenly, she didn't want to go back. It was the Heaven, after all, she thought. She could stay here, wait for Roger – surely, she wouldn't have to wait for long – and then they "live" happily ever after… maybe.

'And what if I don't wanna go back? What if I wanna stay here?' She asked.

'I wouldn't be happy, if you did that.' Angel said.

'Sorry,' Mimi looked at her friend sadly 'but you can't change my mind.' She meant it.

'Oh, yes, I can.'

'What?' Mimi looked confused.

'Come, sit down. I'll tell you everything' she said, guiding Mimi towards a bench which is suddenly appeared out of the blue.

'So' Angel began 'While I was alive, I always though that death isn't a complicated thing. You know: you just close your eyes, and you're automatically dead. You arrive to somewhere, where there aren't any rules, any happiness, any sadness… just the nothing. But as soon as I die, I found out it isn't this easy.' Mimi nodded, and Angel went on. 'You know, when someone dies, they get here, where they get a guide – I am yours – and they get three choices.'

'What are they?'

'Well, first – of course – they can go ahead to the unknown, leave their life behind. Second, they can turn around, and go back to life. And third – they can stay here and be guides, or, if you want to take the full glory of it, angels.'

'And you chose the third option.'

'Yeah, I did. I didn't regret it… but I miss you all.'

'And why did you choose to stay here? What made you to do it?' she was a little angry with her because she chose to be dead.

'My guide made me' she said simply.

'What?'

'Y'know, that's the guides' work – help the souls find the best choice.'

'So you think the best choice is to be dead?'

'Yes, for me. But not for you. You're still too young to die. You have just turned twenty.'

'You were still young too die, too! You were just a few years older than me! You should've turned back!' she cried.

'No, you don't understand.' Said Angel calmly; as she hugged Mimi 'I had to stay here. I have to help people in need.'

'But you could have done that back in New York. You haven't had to leave me… leave Collins.'

'No, I've had to. I know, that you can't understand it now… but you will, some day. Now, stop crying. There's no reason to cry. I still have to tell you what we will do now.'

'Why? What will we do?' Mimi asked, as she whipped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat.

'To help your decision, I'll bring you six points of your possible future. Some of them will be important point, some of them won't. When we finished, you will have to choose. Any questions?'

'Yeah. Am I going to remember to these events? I mean…'

'I know what you mean. No, you won't. But maybe you're going to remember seeing me, and will feel déjà vu when the happenings we will see will happen. But nothing more. So… can we go?' Angel held out her hand, and Mimi took it.

'Yeah, we can.' And as soon as she said this, she fell again into the thick fog…


	2. Hospitalized

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter :) I have one more written. Thanks for reading the last chapter :)

Chapter 2

Hospitalized

Suddenly, she woke up. There was no fog, but the white walls of her hospital room. At first, she thought it all was just a strange dream, but she saw Angel standing next to the door, smiling at her. Her friend was still wearing her vibrant-white gown, but Mimi herself had a usual hospital nightgown on, instead of her coat. She was surrounded by medical equipments. Their beeping was so annoying.

Mimi looked around. She saw many flowers and a few bars of untouched chocolate next to her on the bedside table. The room was so familiar to that one in which Angel died not a long ago. It was frustrating.

'Where are we?' she asked her friend.

'In the not so far future.' Angel answered 'Maybe a day or two after your almost death.'

'Oh, I see' she looked through the window which had a view to the corridor where she saw so many people. 'Do they see you?' she pointed to a group of nurses.

'No. I'm only visible and hearable for You.' Angel looked at the corridor 'Oh, here he goes.'

Before she could ask who, the door opened, and Roger walked in. He looked exhausted, and had stubble on his face. But anyway he looked as handsome as ever. When he saw Mimi he smiled.

'Good morning, Meems. Or should I say afternoon?' he joked. He bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. 'You look good' he put his palm onto her forehead. 'You have no fever. That's good.' He said as he sat down to the edge of the bed, and put his arm around her shoulder. His touch was so warm and soft. 'How are you today, anyway?'

'Tired and sleepy, but fine.' He gave her a skeptical look 'I am really feeling fine. Don't look at me that way'

'Sorry, Meems' he apologized. 'I'm just worried about you, that's all.' He kissed the top of her head.

'OK, I know.' She yawned. 'How long have I been sleeping?'

'About fifteen hours without waking up.' He said 'But the doctor said it's fine. You need the rest.'

'I hate this place. When can I go home?'

'You have been here only for two days… Mimi, you've almost died. I've almost lost you. You need the recovery.' She felt the hint of worry and shame in his voice. After all, if he hadn't gone to Santa Fe, she wouldn't have left the rehab.

'Know you're right, but I still loathe this place, and I can't help it.'

'Hold on just a little longer. I had a word with your doctor, and he said that your T-cells are pretty high. You can leave in a few days if you don't have fever anymore.' He nuzzled his nose into her long, curly hair. I love you so much Meems… I don't know what could I do without you.'

'It took a little while 'till you could it say aloud, didn't it?' she laughed.

'Yeah. A whole year, to be exact.' He said, chuckling.

Mimi closed her eyes, and leaned back to Roger's chest. She felt like she had no energy left. After all, a little sleep couldn't hurt… But first…

'Rog?'

'Yes?' it sounded like he was half-asleep himself.

'Could you sing me that song? Y'know, that one you wrote for me.'

'Of course, love.'

She could only hear the first few lines of the song, then drifted into dreamless sleep…

_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind__…_

She woke up a few hours later. She was alone in the room again, with only Angel there. She could see a Roger-shaped dent in the sheets, from what she could tell that her boyfriend left not a long ago.

'Is it a new station of my life? 'Cause if it is, I don't wanna go back to life. I've had enough of hospitals for a lifetime.' she started in an annoyed voice.

'Don't worry, girlfriend, it's still the first. You've just been sleeping.' said Angel calmly. 'There's still something I have to show you. I wanna make sure that you'll choose to turn back.'

'Then go on'

'Don't want things go faster than they're supposed to be. Everything has it's time. But see, here we go.' She pointed at the corridor.

Mimi looked through the window and see Roger and a man with graying hair and glasses so typical. Roger looked embarrassed and confused, but the doctor looked excited. He was explaining something to her boyfriend. She had no idea what's going on.

'What's happening? Is something wrong with me?' she asked Angel. She shook her head.

'I can't tell you. You'll see.'

Outside the men finished talking, and Roger was heading towards her door. He looked sulky, but he smiled as he saw her awake.

'Hello, love.' It looked like it was his new habit to call her love, but she didn't mind it at all.

'Hello to you too" she said as he gave her a quick kiss 'Get a shave!'

'As the lady wishes' He said 'But first…'

'There's something wrong.' She cut in 'I'm right, am I not? There's something wrong with me…'

'No, no, no Meems… it's just… well…'

'So?'

'There's something we have to talk about' he said at last.

'Then let's talk' she ordered.

'Well… I talked with your doctor, and he said that there's something new medicine for HIV… but it hasn't tested yet. And he wants us for testing. 'Till this part, the thing is nice and fine, but I asked what about the by-effects? And he said, we couldn't know. And I'm afraid that it could do more damage than good. And I don't wanna put you into danger.'

'Oh, Roger.'

'Then I thought I could try it first. And if it didn't do too much bad with me, you could try it also… But what if… Damn, I don't know what to do!'

'Calm down, Rog.' Said Mimi, caressing his arm. 'Can I talk with that doctor?'

'Why?'

'I wanna know more about that medicine. It's pretty few information, and I wanna know as much about this stuff as possible.

'So you don't trust me? OK. I won't forget it.' His tone was irritated, but he was smiling. 'Fine. I'll catch that man for you.' He gave her a kiss on the lips, and then left the room.

Ten minutes later the doctor was sitting in front of them, and explaining the whole thing to them.

'Though, this is not the final cure' he said 'but a big step forward. If it's works, you two will see the millennium alive. It could give you ten, or fifteen more years to live. And meanwhile, the cure will probably be invented! Just image it – you could have much more time with each other. Just enough time, for example, for get married, start a family…'

She felt Roger's embrace tighten around her thin body. She's never thought about getting married or starting a family before… For God's sake! She was only twenty, they have just made up with Roger, and they both were HIV-positive… they lived for a moment, without a tough of future. But now… if she would have time… she could imagine Roger and herself, a few years later, healthy, with a little infant… But she couldn't live that long under these circumstances.

'How much time we would have with the old AZT?' asked Roger.

'For you, young man, maybe five, maximum seven years. But for you, Miss… two, or three years, if you're lucky.' Said the doctor, in a rather sad tone 'But, with the new medicine, as I said, you could celebrate your fortieth birthday, maybe. But, of course, to be frank, this isn't sure, you know, it hasn't tested. But you could just win, if you tried it, I would say.'

'Roger?'

'Yes, Babe?'

'I think we should try it.'

'But…' he started.

'No buts' he put his finger in his mouth 'The doctor is right, love. We can't loose anything.' She meant it.

'Ok, if you're sure.'

'Yes, I am.'

'So, can I take as you're going to be testers?' asked the doctor.

'Yeah… guinea pigs…' muttered Roger under his breath. Mimi hit his arm playfully.

'Yes, you can.'

'So, let's talk about the procedure…' the older man's voice started to fade away.

'It's time to go. You've seen enough.' Said Angel as they fell into the so familiar fog.


	3. Staying clean

**A/N**: here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it :) Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story :)

**A/N 2**: I recieved 1 review for the first chapter, 3 for the second... what about 5 for for now? Please? :)

**Staying clean**

She saw nothing. First, she almost started to panic, but then she get the conclusion that her eyes are simply closed.

She felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, smelled the unique scent of Roger: aftershave mixed with cigarette and the smell of the wood of which his guitar was made of. She loved this.

She opened her eyes, and saw immediately that she was in Roger and Mark's loft, in the main area, which was used as a living room, on the old couch. The room was lightened by the warm blazes of the sun. It must be spring, she thought. The dirty, cool spring of New York.

She could see Angel, too. She was sitting in front of them, in the armchair.

'Before you'd ask, and wake up your man, I tell where we are' she said 'I think you've already figured the place.' She smiled 'So, the time: again, we're not so far from your present. About four months passed since you were at the hospital' Mimi wanted to cut in, but Angel held up her arm 'I won't tell you what happened since then, so don't even ask.'

'But Angel, it doesn't matter what you tell me, does it? I won't remember a thing, right?' she whispered, looking up at Roger. He was fast asleep. They surely fell asleep in each other arms.

'I know… but it's the rule.' Angel said at last. She stood up, and walked around the room 'I've already forgotten how I loved this place' she caressed the kitchen cabinet. 'And how dirty it is.' She held up her hand which was covered with dust.

Mimi chuckled, which caused Roger start stirring.

'Babe, go back to sleep' he murmured.

'Look at him!' Angel scolded her playfully 'You woke him up.' She smiled 'Now, let's go, make it up to him. I won't peek, I swear.' She said, then turned her back to them.

Mimi smiled, and took her advice. She leaned over, and kissed Roger. At first, he didn't respond, then, when he was – finally – full awake, kissed her back. His hands found her face, and started caressing it. The kiss deepened, and Mimi couldn't say that she didn't like where this thing going. Roger's hands wandered lower, rubbing her back softly. She moaned, and then…

'Eh-hem' she heard behind her back. Suddenly she pulled off of Roger's embrace. 'Sorry, I can turn around, but I can't close my ears.' Angel said, and Mimi blushed at her words. 'When I told you to make it up to him, I didn't think that you to start making out in front of me. Ok. In front of my back.'

Meanwhile, Roger, who couldn't see or hear Angel, couldn't figure out what's happening.

'Mimi, what's the matter?' he asked 'You don't have something you should tell me, right?'

'No' she said 'Oh, sorry, I do: I love you' she said as she kissed him. But now, he pulled away quickly.

'Are you honest?' he looked serious 'You didn't use it, did you?' Mimi was a little upset about it. Of course, she didn't use drugs since… well, since Roger went to Santa Fe. But anyway, she could understand him. He was worried about her, and wanted the best for her.

'Roger, of course, I didn't!' she said, taking his face into her hands 'The last time I used it was just after Angel's funeral. I haven't done it since.' She looked into his eyes. She told the truth – well, at least, she told him what she thought as the truth. When Angel died, she promised herself that she won't use it again. The funeral was an exception: she was really out off line. She needed that. But after that, when she lived on the street, she didn't even have money for it, and now, here was Roger – she knew she doesn't need anything but him from now. She knew she could do it. She can get ride of drugs.

'OK. I trust you.' He said at last. 'And I'm proud of you. If anyone could know how hard is staying clean, I am.' He kissed her softly. He held her closed, and whispered into her ear. 'Believe me, I went through the same. I know how it feels. But you're over the worst part of it. It will just get better.' He promised.

They stayed silent for a long time. Mimi didn't know what to say. She was a sort of proud of herself, too. She was clean for six whole months, after all. She was a junkie since she was seventeen. Since she ran away from home. She's never ever tried to stay clean longer than a few hours, a day at last. Never, before she met him. He has already known the Heaven and the Hell of the drugs. And he got rid of them. He didn't like her behavior – but he loved her, and wanted to help her. And she loved him more than she'd ever expected to love someone, and she was willing to do anything to please him.

In those ten months, before he left her, she tried to stay clean. It was the living hell itself. At first, she could only stand for three days. Then five, then longer and longer. And then there was he, but when they, well, broke up, and Angel got worse, the whole thing suddenly seemed pointless. Why would she stay clean, if every moment felt like someone stabbed her with a knife into the heart?

But now she felt… well, nothing. Her skin wasn't crawled; her mind wasn't screamed for a hit in every moment. And it felt good. And she was glad.

Yes, she was glad to… to live.

The recognition hit her with full force.

She wasn't alive. Well, not really. This situation was only… only a dream? Or illusion? Or whatever, but real. And she didn't like the truth. Angel's maybe right. She should turn back…

'You were right' he said suddenly.

'In what?' she asked curiously.

'This shit is working.' When she gave him a puzzled look, he went on. 'This medicine, or what, I mean. You look great, you're better than the doctor's ever predicted you would be, and I am feeling much stronger than I felt in years. Now, I think, even flu couldn't kick me off of my feet. And I am glad for it. So, you were right. We've only won with this decision.'

'Could you say it again?' she smirked, and looked into his face.

'What?' he laughed.

'Say again that I was right. C'mon!'

'Ok, ok, if you insist: You.' Quick kiss 'Were.' One more. 'Right.' One more. 'But why is it good for you, hah?'

'It's just good to say you put away your ego, and admit that You were wrong.' She smiled. She loved this situation. 'That's all.'

'Ok, I get it' he said, putting his forehand into hers. 'I love you too, anyway.'

'What?' she repeated, smiling.

'I've just forgotten to say it back' he smiled, and kissed her.

'I've told you, that there won't be important stations of your life.' She heard Angel 'But anyway, I think it's important for you, not for the outsider. So, can we go? Not that we couldn't stay until he makes love to you, but we still have places to go, and haven't got too much time.'

Mimi groaned in disagreement, but nodded, and closed her eyes.


	4. Onstage

Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks everybody who reviewed this story :) Special thanks to Crazy-homeschooler and broadwaybaby4205. Sorry that I can post it only now, but I had a kind of artist's block. I had started write this about six times, and all the times I throw it to the trash… But this chapter is twice as long as the last one and I hope you'll like it :)

**A/N2**: Sorry about the unoriginality of the Roger's band mates' names. I simply grabbed the movie program, and mixed the names of various actors.

Onstage

When she opened them she found herself in a so familiar place. It was a small restaurant, with light brown walls, big windows, and a quite big, still empty stage. All around people occupied the comfy chairs next to the round tables, chattering happily. She was sitting in front of the mentioned stage, with Angel at her side, and a cup of coffee and a few textbooks on her table.

'I know this place' she told Angel in a low voice 'I used to go here with the girls from the Cat Scratch. One of Lucy's ex-boyfriends used to performance here. He had a very pathetic comedy show' she smiled at the memory. 'And why are we there?'

'You'll see soon' she said 'Don't worry.'

'OK' she was tired of fighting with her friend; she didn't even have energy to fight 'And when we are?'

'In the late autumn of 1991' Mimi just simply nodded. She looked down at her books.

'So, I went back to school?' she asked, flipping through the pages of one.

'Yep.'

'Hey!' Mimi started a little too loud.

'Lower, chica, people will think you're mad, talking to yourself'

'Sorry' she whispered 'But I thought you're forbidden to tell me these kind of information.'

'I am. But if you're state something I can tell if it's right or not.' Mimi looked a little hurt.

'And why didn't you tell me this sooner?'

'You didn't ask.' Mimi rolled her eyes. She was about to give Angel a sharp reply, but her friend cut her off. 'He is here, finally.' She pointed at the stage. Mimi looked up, and saw Roger walking onstage, with his guitar in his hands. He went to the microphone, while three other men – unknown by Mimi – took their places behind the drums, the keyboards and the bass guitar. He winked at Mimi, and she smiled back, mesmerized by him. Oh God, she loved that man.

'Excuse me, miss' she heard behind her back. 'Could I sit down? There aren't any other unoccupied chairs.' The speaker was a good looking man. He was in his forties, his once black hair started to turn gray; he wore leather shoes, dress pants and expensive looking suit over his blue shirt.

'Um, yes, of course' she nodded. The man sat down next to her.

'I am Larry Jones, by the way' he said.

'Mimi Marquez.' She held out her hand to shake his, but instead of grope it, he kissed her hand. She looked up at Roger. She could see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. She shook her head, smiling. Larry followed her gaze.

'Very handsome young man, indeed.' He nodded 'Have you heard him sing? I've heard he's very talented.'

'Yeah, I have. A couple of times.' She said, smiling to herself. Angel rolled her eyes.

'And what do you think about him?' Mimi gave him a questioning look.

'Why do you ask?'

'Doesn't matter. I am just this curious-type.' He smiled. Somewhat, she couldn't believe him. She thought – no, she knew – that there's something below the surface.

She was about to excuse herself to the bathroom, to have a quick word with Angel about it, when Roger's voice filled the room.

'I'd like to welcome everybody who came here tonight' he said into the microphone. 'At first, let me introduce the guys: Nigel Becks' the man with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes hit a few keys on the keyboard 'Cliff Strait' the big, afro-American waved to the audience with his drumsticks 'Jason Hader' the tall, black haired, black eyed man with pointed features bowed to their direction 'and myself, Roger Davis.' He smiled, and Mimi knew, that this was what he was born for: being onstage, playing, and please the folk with his talent.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear what Roger said next, or what was the title of the song they started to play. But she didn't mind it at all. She closed her book – the studying could wait – and listened to her boyfriend.

The guys did their work perfectly – but Roger's voice was indescribable. It was so smooth, yet strong at the same time. She could listen to this forever. She looked around the room to see the other people's reactions. They seemed to enjoy the music. Some of them tapped with their foot to the rhythm, while others – mostly teenage-looking girls – leaned to each other's ears, and whispered eagerly. Mimi had a few tips about their topic.

Song went by song, and the time seemed to fly. She looked at the clock on the wall, and get surprised, when she saw that they were playing over an half and hour by then. She was surprised how many songs did he write. She was sure that he wrote most of the songs – she could recognize his style in them. She was so proud of him.

He almost always kept the eye-contact with her while he sang. And during the love-centered songs she felt like he was only sing to her, and only her. It made her feel special, loved. And she loved this feeling almost as much as she loved him.

Her heart started to ache to the though of leaving him for a long time. A very long time. And she was about to do that. Maybe she should think this choice over.

About fifteen minutes later the band stopped for a break. She saw Roger mentioning to the small corridor covered with a dark curtain, which led to the toilettes with his head. She got the message, and nodded.

'Excuse me, I have to go out to the ladies'' she said, standing up. Larry grabbed her hand.

'Don't do anything stupid.' He said 'I know this kind of musicians. And I saw how he watched you all along…' he looked to be worried.

'No need to worry' she cut him off 'Maybe you know his "kind", but I know this certain guitarist for almost two years now.' She smiled.

'Oh, I see.' Larry said, easing his grip on her arm. 'Sorry' he looked embarrassed.

'Never mind' she said, then walked away. Angel followed her.

Roger was already there when she stepped behind the curtain. He pushed her to the wall, and kissed her passionately. Mimi could hear Angel groan.

'Roger… someone could walk in every moment…' she managed to say when he moved towards her neck.

'And? We're just having fun…' she could almost see him grinning.

'Rog…'

'Ok, Ok, I get it.' He said as he pulled away 'Who is this bloke anyway? That, in the suit, next to you?' she could hear more worry than jealousy in his voice.

'His name is Larry. I don't know much about him. There wasn't any other chair, so he asked if he had been able to sit down. He seems a decent guy, anyway' she said. 'Needn't you worry. But he asked about you' she remembered.

'Really? What?'

'He asked if I had heard you sing, and what I though about you'

'What did you answer?' he looked at her curiously.

'I said that yes, I've heard you, and don't stick his nose into other people's business' he chuckled.

'You did?'

'Almost' she smiled. 'I asked him why he asks questions such as that. He said he was a curious-type. I didn't believe him' she added.

'That's my girl' he smiled, and kissed her again. He held her close, pressing her small body into his, his hands wandered lower, while their tongues caressed each other, when…

'Davis!' the man with the pointed features – Jason, maybe? – peeked into the corridor. 'Sorry 'bout interrupting, but we're onstage in two minutes. Shag that girl at home, please' he said, then left. Mimi stuck her tongue out to the curtain.

'I don't wanna insult your band mates, but I hate this man.'

'Don't worry. I can't stand him either. But he was the best bass guitarist I could find. I'll get rid of him as soon as possible' he gave her another quick kiss on the lips. 'We'll talk with that bloke after the gig, OK? Together. Then we head home, and continue this from we left' she nodded and he squeezed her hand, then they left the corridor.

She went back to her seat; Angel at her heals, shaking her head.

'I can't believe it' she said 'Anywhere we go, you two can't do anything but making out! I've had enough!'

When she reached the table, she saw a glass of some kind of cocktail beside her now cold coffee. She looked at Larry, inquiringly.

'I hope you have already turned twenty-one' he smiled at her 'I just wanted to apologize to you for my rude comment.'

'I've already told you: never mind' she said, taking her seat 'But thanks' she took a slip from the drink.

The band went onstage again, and continued to play. It was about seven o'clock in the evening, outside was already pitch black, and a little note on the margin in her book reminded her to a test which she was supposed to write tomorrow, but she couldn't care less. She looked at her side, and saw Larry, who looked satisfied. She took back the questing about why he is so happy, and turned her attention back to the stage.

Her heart skipped a beat when Roger announced the last song. It was the Your Eyes. When he started to sing, the time seemed to stop. It was even more beautiful than the time when she first heard it, maybe because now his voice wasn't trembling from sobbing. When he finished, there was a moment of complete silence, then loud applauding. Some of the customers even stood up from their chair. Roger bowed, told something to his mates, took down his guitar, then headed towards her table. Mimi chuckled in herself when one of the whispering girls stopped him halfway to ask for his autograph. He seemed to be surprised.

When he reached them, Angel stood up quickly from her seat.

'It wouldn't be so comfortable if he would sit on me – both for me and for him' she commented. Roger took her chair, and immediately put his arm around her shoulder. It was an unmistakable message for Larry: don't ever dare to touch her, she's mine.

'I'm Roger Davis' he introduced himself, maybe even forgotten that he's already done this earlier, taking out his hand.

'Larry Jones' they shook hands. 'At first let me congratulate: both for the fantastic show and the wonderful girlfriend' She knew that the older man only wants to be friendly, but she wasn't sure that Roger understood this.

'Are you trying to flirt with her?' he tried to sound like he was joking, but he couldn't do it well. She got his hand under the table.

'No, no, I would never' he said, smiling, shaking his head. 'But, anyway, I want to talk about you and your band'

'What? He seemed surprised. So was she.

'I don't want to beat about the bush. Have you been offered a record contract already?' when he shook his head in the lack of the words, Larry took out a business card from his pocket, and handed it to Roger. Mimi glanced at the card; too 'I am from the Sony Music Company. My task is discovering new, unknown bands; a friend of mine told me about you. She was so amazed she was talking about you, so I thought I'll get a glimpse of you. And to be frank, as I have already told you, it was fantastic' he was talking in a very excited voice. 'So, what are you saying? Do you accept my offer?'

'Well…' Roger started 'I gotta discuss it with the guys first…' Mimi smacked his stomach 'Of… of course, we'll take it' he glared at her, with his "we'll talk about it later, don't you think that I'll forget it before we get home" gaze. Mimi just grinned, and she could hear Angel chuckling in the background. Larry seemed to enjoy the little interlude.

The next hour or so was completely a blur. She only remembered that Roger and Larry talked about the time they could make the contract, when they could record their record, Roger telling the band the news, their shouts of joy, they inviting her for a round to celebrate, then joking about her age (I've already turned twenty-one, how many times do I gotta tell you this to your teeny-weeny brain could understand?!), excuse themselves to go home (urging voices from their slightly pissed company), then before she could wink, they were walking on the deserted street. It was already over ten – maybe even over eleven – and the night air was rather chilly. She pulled her coat closer. New treatment give or take, she didn't want to get a cold. When he saw her shivering, Roger put an arm around her thin shoulder.

'I can't believe it. I simply can't' he said after a long silence.

'What?'

'This whole situation. I had been playing with The Well Hungarians for over three years, we even had two albums and a little amount of fans, but we had never been interested by a company such as the Sony! Do you what does it mean?' when she shook her head, and leaned to his shoulder, he went on. 'This record could be a big leap for us.'

'For you, especially' she added.

'It isn't the matter. I mean, it could make us famous. Not just in the town, no, in country-wide or even world-wide famous! Can you believe it? It would mean a great salary, too. We could not only pay the heat and etcetera, we could even afford a better, newer flat, in a better neighbor. We could take the best medical help… it could mean years… I-I just can't believe it' he shook his head. She made him stop, and looked into his meaningful greenish-blue eyes.

'I know it's a little hard to accept good things happening to you after all we have been over, but try it. I think we're over the worst part of our lives. We were in the bottom – from that point, the road only leads upwards' she smiled, and kissed him. They continued walking.

'Y'know' he said after a while 'Sometimes I think that Angel is really with us, and helps us. I mean, you know, first she brought you back, then came this new medicine, now the contract – God, we haven't even had a big fight since last December! I simply know that she is with us. The strange is that I didn't believe things such this before. What do you think?' he asked, and Mimi smiled, looking over his shoulder, seeing Angel glowing from pride and joy behind them.

'I think you're right. She's with us. Now, let's go' her last sentence was addressed rather to Angel than Roger. She closed her eyes and felt as she fell into the thick fog again.

**A/N**: Hungarians rocks! (being a Hungarian I can appreciate the name of Roger's former band :)). In the end one good and one bad news: I can't update until next Wednesday, but now I am also working on an oneshot about Angel. It's half-made, and I'll post it next Wednesday, too. Bye 'till then :)


	5. Moving on

**A/N** Sorry, I had to do this...

Chapter 5

Moving on

'This must be the right cable…'

'You said this at the last three times, too…'

'Like you know what to do…'

'Guys! I can't believe you can't put together a simple TV!'

Mimi growled in her half-awake state. She only could sense people talking – practically shouting - around her.

'Guys, couldn't you be just a little less loud? I'm trying to sleep…' she muttered. She wasn't feeling well. Her head hurt and she was cold. All she wanted was some sleep.

She almost fell asleep again, but then a pair of strong arms curled around her thin body. Without opening her eyes she snuggled close to Roger's chest.

'You really should see the doctor…' he caressed her hair.

'It's just a simple cold… I'll be okay in a few days… really… needn't you worry'

'But I do. Please, for me.'

'No, it's just a cold.'

'Fine. But if you won't be better by tomorrow, I'll drag you to the clinic' Mimi moaned. 'Now, I'm going back to packing. Go up and try to get some sleep.' He said, kissing the top of her head.

'I will' she felt the mattress moving as he stood up. Finally, she opened her eyes, and looked around. Well it definitely wasn't the loft. First, she saw Angel, standing in front of the big window, which looked into an unknown street. The room was big, with white walls, and boxes everywhere. A door at the opposite wall led into a small kitchen, while another led into a corridor. There was a nice, metal spiral staircase, too, which obviously led to the upper floor. There were only a few pieces of furniture: a new-looking couch, where she was sitting, two armchairs, matching to the couch, two still empty bookcases, and some kind of plant in the furthest corner. Oh, and of course, there was a TV, what Collins and Mark tried to put together, obviously with not too much luck. She could hear Maureen and Joanne's voices from the kitchen, too. The whole place was beautiful, anyway. At least considering to the loft.

She stood up from the couch, and headed towards the staircase, smiling slightly. Angel followed her immediately.

'Nice place isn't it?' she said.

'Yeah' Mimi agreed. On the upper floor there was a small corridor, from which four doors led into rooms. She looked into everyone. There was a bathroom with light blue walls, a small room, where Roger's guitar laid, with some other stuff in boxes, a bigger, empty room, and at last, the bedroom.

It was exactly as big as the empty room, with the same white walls as the living room. There were only a king sized bed, and a half-packed wardrobe yet, and clothes on the floor in front of the wardrobe. She laid down to the bed. The fresh-washed sheets were carelessly thrown to the bed.

'Whatever it is, I love this place!' she exclaimed, then she felt as Angel jumped on the mattress. 'If only my head wouldn't hurt…' she groaned. 'So, when we are?'

'It's the March of 1992. I can't tell you more, but…'

'But I can guess, right?' Angel nodded. 'So, I assume that Roger made a carrier with his talent' her friend looked at her in a strange way. 'I mean his musical talent! Oh my God, with you as a friend, I don't need any enemy!' She smiled, and Angel giggled.

'You're right.'

'So, we can afford a better place now,' Angel nodded 'And we're moving in now' Another nod 'And please, tell me that it's really just a cold…' she coughed.

'Don't worry, it's just that. You just shouldn't have wandered around the loft with wet hair, that's all.'

'Hm… it's good to hear…' she closed her eyes 'Can I sleep now?'

'I don't think so…' as soon as she says that, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' Mimi said, and Collins stepped into the room.

'Hi, sweetie' he said 'I'm just here because Roger asked me to give it to you.' He handed her a glass of water and an aspirin.

'Thanks' she swallowed the medicine 'Where is he anyway?'

'I think he is trying to kill Mark now' he answered. Mimi chuckled into her glass.

'Why?'

'Dunno. When I came into the room they were already arguing' Mimi smiled.

'The same, odd, old pair. They'll never change' she said. Collins sighed, and walked up to the window. Mimi did the same.

They must have been about on the tenth floor, or higher. She could see a normal New Yorker street: high flats all around, and mass of cars on the road. But she could see the top of some trees in the distance – there must be a park. It couldn't be more than fifteen minutes on foot. And the whole neighbor was much cleaner and friendlier than it was around her old apartment.

'Nice place' Collins said suddenly. 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks' she looked at him, but he continued to stare at the street.

'You're very lucky. Not because of this whole moving in thing. But because of Roger. You're there for each other.' Mimi nodded.

'That's right. And I'm glad for it.' They fell into uncomfortable silent.

'Y'know, I still miss her' he said after a while.

'I miss you, too' said Angel with watery eyes. She stepped behind her lover, and started to caress his head 'You don't know how much I miss you' Mimi felt tears forming in her own eyes after her friend's words.

'It happened so fast' he went on 'One night she was all right – ok, she coughed a little, but that happened before, so I wasn't worried. Then next day, when I woke up, she was already burning up. I brought her to the hospital as quickly as it was possible but –' he turned his back to her. She knew he was crying. Angel hugged his shoulder, but he couldn't feel it.

'It's ok, don't cry, I'm alright. Hush, hush. I'm here, you haven't lost me…' she murmured into his ear just like he could hear it.

'Hey, honey' Mimi said, turning him so he was facing her 'She wouldn't want you cry. She would want you happy, understand?' she smiled sadly. Collins nodded.

'You're right, I think' he whipped his eyes and hugged her. 'But promise me something.'

'Right. What?'

'Promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Not just now. After I'm passed away. And take care of Roger, too. He is a nice guy. And he needs love. He needs you.' He released her.

'Collins…'

'No, don't say a thing. You're doing well. You both do. I don't. I'll have to move on soon. But you two still have time. Much time, if you play the game well.'

'Don't say things such as this. You're looking good.'

'Maybe. Outside. But believe me I'm longing to follow my Angel. It's not just I don't like you guys, but…'

'It doesn't the same without her. I know. She was my best friend.' She saw Angel standing behind Collins, smiling sadly.

'I know' he hugged her again. 'I haven't even told how much you scared me when we found you… What! It was half and a year ago already?'

'Yeah, almost. Sometimes it feels that it was just yesterday, even for me. But then at other times, it feels just like an eternity passed since then.'

'You're right. It's an eternity, really. You got a new chance for a whole new life. And I think you're using it well' they smiled at each other 'Now, I'm going back to help the others. Try to get some sleep. I'll look back later. Bye' he pecked her face and started to walk towards the door. But before he could reach it, they heard shouting from the lower floor.

'Guys! Come down immediately! You have to see it!' Roger's voice was so excited.

'What the hell' she said, but ran down the stairs.

Downstairs Mark was finally able to mend the TV, which was on. Everyone stared to the machine. Roger waved his hand, inviting her to come closer. She settled herself onto his lap. She could see a pretty newscaster on the screen. She was reading a piece of paper.

'And the day's biggest news for the last: scientists announced today that they discovered the final cure for the HIV-virus.' She said smiling. The picture changed to an elderly man.

'Finally, we reached the breaking point. We have been working on this medicine for almost ten years now – to be exact, we started to work on it when the AIDS was first discovered. And now, let me say it, we won. We only have a few last tests left, and after those – maybe in an half year or so – it will be available for thousands of infected people.' The picture changed back to the newscaster.

'You heard professor McCannel from the New York University. Now, let's see the weather…' Mark turned off the television. Silence fell upon them. Nobody could, or dared to say anything. Maybe they were afraid that it was only a dream, from which they could be woken up by the smallest noise.

Mimi was the first who find her voice.

'Oh. My. God.' She said, slowly, then kissed Roger. At first he was surprised that he couldn't move at all, then jumped up, pulling Mimi with him, swirling her around in the air, kissing her passionately. Then everybody started to cheer.

Maureen jumped up and down uncontrollably, Collins was hugging Joanne and Mark was looking for his scarf.

'We need to celebrate this! I'm off to catch some champagne. I'll back in an half an hour. 'Till then find the glasses' he added, smirking. Everybody laughed.

'I can't believe this happened. I simply can't' Roger whispered into her ear.

'Me too' she smiled, pulling herself closer to his chest.

'So tomorrow we are going to the doctor's.'

'I am feeling alright' she protested. She was really feeling much better since she took the aspirin – or since she heard the news? She couldn't decide.

'Not because of it. I wanna hear from his mouth that the news are true, and not just some early April's fool trick.'

'Nobody would joke about this' she said.

'I know, but… I just wanna make sure' he hugged her again. 'Do you remember what I've told you that night when we got the contract?' he asked. Mimi nodded. How could she not remember, when that discuss happened only about two hours ago for her? 'Now I'm sure that she is with us' she smiled, and kissed him again. When they finally released each other she headed towards Collins.

'I've told you' she said, hugging him 'It's not over yet.'

'Maybe you're right. I just wish she would be here now, too' as he said this, Angel went near to him, and kissed his forehead.

'I'll always be there, I will' she whispered into his ear 'now, we gotta go. C'mon' she said, then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N** I know, it so cliche, but I wanted to do a happy ending. But I hope you liked it :) Another bad news: I'll be able to post the next chapter only two weeks later :( But - with some luck - I'll finish the seventh and last chapter by then, and the I'll able to post that too. Untill then, please, review  
**A/N2:** So, this story will be finished soon, but I'm thinking about the new one: since I'm a hungarian, so I know this place quite well, and Roger's band was called The Well Hungarians, why shouldn't he visit Hungary? :) It'd be fun write this for me, really. What do you think? Should I write this story?


	6. Hiding

**A/N** Sorry about kept awating you, but I couldn't post this chapter until now. I hope you'll like it :) R&R, please

Chapter 6

Hiding

'And the bridesmaids' dresses should be yellow, or red, but certainly something warm color, matching to the season… Mimi, are you listening to me?' Maureen asked a little angrily. Mimi opened her eyes, and jumped a little in her seat.

'What? Yes, of course…'

'Ok. Then what I was saying?'

'Well… um…'

'I knew! Why am I working so hard on Your wedding, when you aren't even paying attention to me, ha?' They were in Mimi and Roger's new flat. The place was now fully furnished. They isolated the dining area from the living room, which walls were covered with pictures, bookcases and a gold disc. The whole place became so homelike by now.

She and Maureen were sitting around the big, metal and glass table, with a lot of wedding magazines – surely Maureen's collection – in front of them.

Angel was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter. She was smiling widely.

'Sorry, I just had a very important test today, and I studied all night yesterday and…' her eyes turned into balls. 'My wedding?'

'Yeah. Not my great grandmother's' she leaned back in her chair.

'Am I getting married?' she said after a while.

'I think so. You're insane, Mimi. Forgetting you own wedding!'

'I'm not insane, just simply tired' she tried to defend herself. 'When the wedding will be, exactly?'

'You should know, not me' Maureen said. 'I was only told that you want a summer wedding. You haven't told me the exact date yet. But hurry up! We have only about six months 'till summer, and there so many things to do! For example picking out the color of the bridesmaids' dresses, as I was saying…' she started to speak about dresses, styles and colors again, but Mimi didn't pay attention at all. Her mind drifted away.

So she was getting married. With Roger, obviously. She couldn't believe she lived this. She turned to Angel, motioning that she wanted to have a few words with her, but she shook her head. The message was clear: you have to stand it for a little longer. So she stayed and Maureen went on.

She spoke about flowers, dishes, even about whom they should invite and whom they shouldn't, but Mimi couldn't memorize a thing. She nodded once a while and said "yes", "of course" or "no" a few times, but she didn't even know for what she was replying. Her mind was elsewhere.

After about half a hour, the telephone rang. Mimi jumped up, and took the call before Maureen could say a word. It was Joanne, so she handed the receiver to her, and took the opportunity to sneak out of the drama queen's peripheral vision. She silently went up the stairs, and hid in the smallest room. Angel followed her.

It seemed that the little room became Roger's study. His guitar was leaned against the wall, there was a chair, a synthesizer – she didn't even know that Roger could play on that, too -, a calendar on the wall – it read December of 1992 -, and a small table with a mass of scores on it. She looked into them – there were few finished songs, and many half-made ones. She sat down to the window seat and sighed.

'Aren't you happy, little bride?' Angel asked her smiling, sitting nest to her.

'I am, it just… huh…' she couldn't find the right words.

'Surprising? Sudden? Unbelievable?' Angel guessed.

'The last, maybe. But such a good feeling, indeed' she looked down at her left hand. She'd forgotten to do that earlier. On her ring finger there was a simple, but beautiful engagement ring with a small diamond on it. 'Angel, what have I done to be worthy for him?' she asked.

'I don't think that's it about being worthy for the other' she answered. 'It's about finding your soul mate, and being complete together. Get it?'

'I think so' she said 'And do you think that Roger and I are soul mates?'

'I don't think' she hugged Mimi 'I know, Honey. But anyway, you could do just one little thing to be – how did you say? – worthy for him' she said as she released Mimi and looked directly into her eyes.

'And what's that?'

'Go back. It'll be very difficult to marry him if you're dead' she said matter-of-factly. Mimi hugged her knees.

'I know, but… I don't know, it's just too difficult. I mean, yes, I wanna be with him, and all, and these things are wonderful, but who could guarantee that they will happen? Nobody. But the Heaven – that was the Heaven where we were at the beginning, right?'

'Not exactly. Rather a neutral line between death and life. Neither Heaven or Hell.'

'But Heaven do exists?'

'Yes, of course it does. And I'm pretty sure that you'll get into that. You regretted your sins. But believe me, it's just not your time yet.' Mimi nodded. It was a good feeling to know that an almost-so-happy-ending waiting for her somewhere, sometime, but she hasn't finished yet.

'So, that's a sure point, but this… I just don't know…' but before she could finish the sentence, the door opened, and Roger stepped in.

'Hi babe' he said, smiling 'What are you doing here?' he took a seat next to her.

'Hiding'

'From what?'

'From who. Maureen' Roger chuckled.

'Wedding plans?'

'Wedding plans' she leaned her head to his shoulder.

'She wanted to catch me, too. She's looking for you anyway.' She made an annoyed voice.

'You don't wanna tell her that I'm here, right?'

'Well…' she smacked his arm 'Calm down. I told her that I was going to work, so not to disturb me. She won't come into this room for a while' she smiled and snuggled closer to him, ignoring Angel's sighs.

They sat in silence for a while. There was no need to say anything. Mimi almost fell asleep when Roger suddenly started to speak.

'And what did she said?'

'Hm?'

'About the wedding. What did you planned?'

'Nothing. She was speaking, and I was sleeping' Roger laughed.

'What was that test like?'

'Difficult. I'm going to get F, I'm sure'

'Don't be foolish' he kissed the top of her head 'I'm sure that yours will be the best in your class, you studied so hard.' She nodded in her half-awake state.

'Why don't you sleep a little? It's Friday, you don't have school tomorrow.'

'I'm just too lazy to walk to the bedroom. Could I stay here?'

'Why couldn't you? But I really have to work. Larry wants the new song by Monday. Wanna hear it?'

'Of course' she said as they released each other. Roger walked over to his guitar, picked it up, and started to play. The song was rather fast, and was about a teen rebelling against his father. She liked it.

'Roger, I was thinking' she said after he finished singing.

'About what?'

'Shouldn't we just run away?'

'What?'

'Y'know, just grab our stuff, drive to Las Vegas, and get married without any fuss. Without annoying friends and everything.' He looked at her in a strange way.

'I thought you like those annoying friends.'

'I do, but… it's just a little too confusing'

'Are you afraid of it?'

'Well… a little, maybe' she admitted.

'Don't be. You shouldn't anyway. It's me who has the right to be afraid.'

'Why?' she asked, smiling. Roger took down his guitar and sat next to her again.

'Well, after all, I'm the one who will have to spend Christmas in Mexico, without speaking Spanish, with your family' he pointed out. Mimi chuckled.

'Oh, the big rocker guy afraid of my poor family?'

'Hey, didn't you recognize how your father looked at me when I was introduced, hah? If it could be possible to kill with eyes…'

'My father hated all my boyfriends at first, believe me. Running away and making up with him give or take, this fact will never change. But he likes you a lot by now, believe me. And don't be afraid about don't speaking Spanish. My oldest brother speaks English quite well, and he and I will translate for you' she said, and kissed him.

'Thanks for being encouraging. But now that you came up with this whole wedding-topic…' he stood up, and grabbed a piece of clean paper and a pen from the table '… why don't we start actually planning, before Maureen blows up everything?' he asked, smiling.

'Good idea' she stood up from the widow seat and went to the table. 'I love it, anyway?'

'What?'

'When you put away your ego and I'm-the-big-guy attitude, and become so sensitive' she kissed his face. He smiled.

'So, what about the date?'

'Have you got a calendar of next year here?'

'Must be one somewhere…' he started to flip through his notes.

'Guys… you just can't keep things tidy enough…' she saw Angel standing in the corner, chuckling at their conversation.

'Hey, don't say a word against me! I've just tidied up my closet yesterday!'

'Yeah, because you couldn't find you favorite shirt, and packed everything out, just to find it…'

'Like you're already married… at least for thirty years now' Angel chuckled.

'Here it is!' Roger triumphantly held up a calendar, and handed it to Mimi. She opened the little book at July.

'What about seventeenth of July? Then we would have seven months to plan.'

'What day it is?'

'Saturday.'

'It's okay for me.'

'Is it settled, then?'

'Settled' he said smiling, and wrote down the date.

'You'll lose that sheet.'

'No, I won't…'

'I'll bring a notebook, just to be sure' she kissed him, and walked out of the room. Angel followed her.

Outside on the corridor she leaned against the wall.

'I just simply love this man, and I can't help it' she said, sighing.

'So you'll choose to stay?' Angel asked eagerly.

'I don't know yet. Maybe.'

'OK, it's fine for me. I still have the joker in sleeve, anyway' she said, secretly.

'Joker, what a joker?'

'You'll see. Now, come on!' she grabbed Mimi's arm, and the corridor disappeared.

**A/N** One more chapter to go. I gonna post that on Friday evening (according to GTM+1), and I've written the first chapter of my new stroy, which I asked about in the last chapter. I gonna post that on Saturday morning, according to my plan :)


	7. The joker

A/N here's the last chapter.

Chapter 7

The Joker

The night was so mild, Roger's arms were so warm around her waist, her dreams were so sweet, and the wailing was so… annoying.

Mimi groaned, and pulled the cover over her head. She couldn't identify the sound, but she didn't even care. She only wanted to stop it. She looked at the clock; it was 2:35 in the morning. She groaned again.

Then she felt Roger stirring next to her. She was about to turn face to him, when he spoke.

'Stay' his voice was hoarse from sleeping 'I'll do it' he said, and kissed her temple. He got up from bed and walked out of the room. She didn't have the faintest idea, what Roger was doing, but she didn't mind it. She was about to fell asleep again, when Angel spoke.

'You should wake up' her voice was calm, yet commanding.

'Ang, don't be cruel. It's the middle of the night' she said to her pillow.

'I know it is, but you wanted this in the first place.' Mimi lifted her head.

'What did I want?' she asked confused.

'Get up, and you'll see.'

'Isn't it good in the morning? Jumping in the time is very tiring.'

'Don't even dare to say a word. You had been sleepy almost all times, and you'd even slept in a few. So, now get your little ass outside this room, because we're running out of time!' she grabbed the cover, and pulled it off of Mimi. The girl groaned.

'Ok, ok, I'm going' she stood up, put on her bathrobe, and headed out of the door. The corridor was empty, but she could hear Roger's voice the other room, what she known as empty. She looked at Angel, who nodded encouragingly, so she opened the door. She forgot how to breathe for a moment from the sight.

Roger was there, walking path to the rug, and in his hands there was a little, crying baby.

'Hush, hush, little princess' he cooed to her 'We don't wanna wake up mommy, right?'

The room once white walls were now painted to light purple, with darker shaded butterflies on it, and there was all of the furniture what a nursery needed. It was rather lovely in Mimi's opinion.

Roger started to hum some random lullaby, but it didn't use.

'It won't do, young lady…' he commented. Mimi chuckled, and stepped into the room.

'Give her to me' she told him, not just because she knew that he wouldn't be able to lull the baby to sleep, but she wanted to hold her daughter. Oh Lord, her daughter.

'I've told you to stay' he scolded her, but both of them knew that he didn't mean it. 'I can handle it. I really can.'

'Yeah, I see' she said sarcastically as he handed the baby to her. She stopped to cry immediately as she felt that her mother holding her.

'I can't believe it' Roger said. 'I can do anything, she wouldn't stop crying, then you came into the room, doing absolutely nothing, but she's willing to calm down for you. How do you do it?'

'Girl thing. You wouldn't understand' she smiled.

She looked at the infant, amazed. She was so tiny. She couldn't be older than a two or three months and still had her birth blue eyes; Mimi was curious if the baby was going to have Roger's greenish-blue eyes or her dark brown ones. Her skin was lighter than Mimi's, but absolutely darker than Roger's. She was perfect.

So she was the joker what Angel was talking about.

'Hey, Meems, are you here?' she heard Roger speaking. He stood behind her and took his hands to her shoulders.

'Yes, of course. I just… just lost in a moment, sorry.' She couldn't turn her gaze off of her daughter. 'She's beautiful, isn't she?'

'Just like her mother' he breathed into her ear. 'And that's why I'm scared.'

'What?'

'Just imagine it. Fifteen years later our little Angie…' she turned her head a little to the direction of Angel, and saw the pride on her face '…will be an amazing young woman…'

'And she'll be popular most likely; don't forget it' Mimi cut in. 'With a rock star as a father.'

'You're right' he smiled. 'So I think, I'm going to buy a baseball racket… or a gun, maybe…'

'What?!'

'Y'know. To keep away the boys who'll try to get her' Mimi giggled. 'I meant it. I don't want her live lives like ours were. I don't want her get through the same we did: diseases, drugs, losing friends…'

'She won't. We'll take care of her' Mimi said.

'Yeah, but you know what the teenagers like…'

'Look, who's talking…'

'But I swear if I'll see her smoking, she won't leave the house at least for a year.'

'Even you are smoking' she scolded him 'At first, give it up. I did it too. It's easier than give up shooting up by far, believe me. But until then, I am the one who's preaching about it, not you, get it?'

'Yes, ma'am' he laughed, and kissed the top of her head.

'But it's ridiculous, isn't it?' she asked as she put the now fast asleep Angie into her crib.

'What?' Roger hugged her waist as they stood the front of the crib.

'She's still just a baby, and we are already talking about what will be when she'll be dating. There are so many things to do 'till then. She'll learn how to walk, speak…' they started to walk out the room, Roger's arm around her shoulder.

'How to play the guitar…'

'Speak Spanish…'

'Annoy Mark…' Mimi laughed as she climbed into their bed.

'She won't have to learn this. It's in her genes' He chuckled. She pulled the cover on, and snuggled close to Roger. Either of them spoke for a while, then Roger started to talk.

'Would've you thought this five years ago? That we're both will be there, alive, out of the loft, with a decent job…'

'You have the decent job. I'm just a simple housewife now' Mimi cut in.

'Now. But by next fall, when Angie will be big enough, you'll be able to start your dance school, believe me' he kissed her neck. 'So, being alive and healthy, under good – what good, great – circumstances, with a family on our own? Could you imagine it back then?'

'No, I couldn't' she said, after thinking it over. 'Before I met you I thought that I will before I turn twenty-one, alone, in a dark alley or in my flat from drug overdose, or in AIDS. I'd never thought about a family. Not since I ran away from home. And you?'

'I did' he nodded. 'When I was with April. Before she… found out. We had been together for over two years, and by the end, I thought that we will grow old and die together. But it didn't happened' he sighed. 'But I didn't regret it. I mean' he corrected himself' I regretted that I used drugs and that April got infected by me…'

'Why are you sure that you infected her? Maybe it was otherwise.'

'Maybe. But even if it was, it doesn't change the fact that she died. I'm sorry that she's gone, but now I'm sure that I was going to end up with you in one way or other' Mimi lifted her head.

'Are you saying that you would've chosen me over April?'

'Yeah, I think. Y'know, I think that if we wouldn't have matched in the skies, we would have been apart by now. And I am glad that we don't' he kissed her. 'Now, let's have some sleep before the little Angel decides to announce that it's morning already.'

'Ok. Good night.'

'Good dawn' he teased. Mimi hit him with the pillow.

A little while later, when she was sure that Roger was fast asleep, she got up from bed and tiptoed to Angie's room, just to watch her sleeping for a little while.

She stepped beside the crib, and started to caress the baby's face softly. Her little body was covered by a tiny, lavender colored baby blanket, and she had white leggings on. She was just adorable.

Mimi just stood there, and enjoyed the sight of her little daughter. She still couldn't believe that she was a mother. Well, she will be a mother, in fact. She slowly picked Angie up and held her close; she didn't stir. Her motherly instincts worked well; she didn't even know when she held a baby last time, but she didn't have any problem with it.

'Mimi…' she heard after a while. She turned around and saw Angel standing in the doorway. She didn't even know where she was until now.

'Hush… you'll – oh, sorry, she doesn't hear you, right?' she smiled.

'No, she doesn't' she stepped closer. 'Mimi, we have to go. You're running out of time.'

'Just five more minutes, please' she begged. Angel shook her head.

'No. You can have years with her after you decided, but now we have to go' her voice was calm, but commanding.

'Please…'

'No. Come on' she took Mimi's hand, and Mimi knew that there's no way to stay longer.

'Ok' she nodded and hugged the baby closer. 'Hello, little one' she said, with tears in her eyes. 'We'll see each other again soon, don't be afraid.'

Angel smiled, and the room disappeared.

They were standing in the beautiful garden from where they started their journey. The sun strung Mimi's eyes after the semi darkness of the nursery.

'So, here we are' Angel spoke. 'Now, here comes the question: Have you got your decision?' Mimi nodded. 'Have you thought it over? You won't be able to change it later.'

'I'm sure what I have to do' she nodded again. 'I wanna go back. It's maybe selfish, but I wanna have it all what you've shown me' angel smiled.

'That's the Mimi I know' she hugged her. 'And don't be afraid; I'll be waiting for you when your time comes' she released Mimi 'Now, turn around girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song.'

Everything went blank, and she was falling, falling, back to life…

A/N So, this is the end. I hope you liked it. If you did, or didn't, please tell me. And if you liked, don't worry, I'm going to post the first chapter of my next story tomorrow. And don't give up, there's not too much time left for school! (one week for me actually...)


End file.
